


Beaten by Hank

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better than to tease Catherine. Random, silly stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten by Hank

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.
> 
> Thank you, Sam! *HUGS*

Staring at the mess in front of him, he had no idea how she had gotten him to do this. Maybe he shouldn’t have teased her when she had sat in her office studying crime scene photos while knitting a few weeks ago, but Catherine Willows skilfully operating knitting needles was not something he had ever expected to happen, much less to be witness to it. However, the moment she had looked up, stared at him with that special gleam in her eyes, he had known he was in trouble: big trouble. And he hadn’t been wrong.

After informing him that her sister was going on a true winter holiday soon and she wanted to give her something special, she challenged him to figure out for himself how much this activity was for old women and housewives alone by making a scarf for her as an apology for laughing at her. And thus the dilemma had started.

If he didn’t even try, she would tease him for being a chicken. The big bad bugman afraid of knitting needles, afraid to get in contact with his feminine side. If he did try and failed, she would tease him for being bested by some wool and a pair of knitting needles. Either way, he would never hear the end of it. His own fault for not keeping his mouth shut against better judgement, against habit.

The only way out for him was to try and succeed. Too bad that didn’t appear to be in the cards for him.

Getting more frustrated by the minute, he eyed the big knot of wool in front of him.

At the beginning, it hadn’t been all that difficult. He had bought some yarn, gotten a manual from the internet, taken the needles Catherine so kindly had provided him with and had made the first attempts to master the moves. Being a quick study had helped immensely with the latter.

The knitting itself turned out to not be the challenge itself. He actually found he enjoyed it while watching the Discovery Channel; it helped him relax even. However, the hank of yarn was a totally different matter. He could already hear Catherine laughing when she would stop by for breakfast. For a moment, he had considered hiding the evidence, but then he remembered that it wouldn’t help the teasing at all, might actually make it worse.

His only hope was that his not-all-that bad first attempt of knitting would make up for having lost the battle against the hank.

= End =


End file.
